Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/Top 10 Stulejarzy w Bio
Pod adresem Hero Factory często padało wiele zarzutów, jakie to jest ono tragiczne. Jaką ma beznadziejną fabułę, sety i postacie. Słusznie. Ale postawmy sobie jedno, ważne pytanie. Czy z bio było lepiej? Panie, Panowie, Voxie i Lhikanie. Oto ' TOP TEN STULEJARZY W BIO' Miejsce 10 Tuma - Listę zacznijmy czymś lekkim. Myślę, że gdy Kora pisała jak Tuma gwałci Mata Nui'ego (tak, niech ten obraz powróci i zagości w waszych umysłach, muhahaha!), to... no jednak nie można jej za to ZA BARDZO winić. Był jakiś taki nijaki. Mata Nui wyzwał go na pvp, Tuma na to przystał, pomijając fakt, że miał pod ręką setki skrallów. W sumie nie było by w tym nic złego, gdyby nie to, że ten potężny" i ''' '''elitarny Skrall został zjechany przez nooba w jednej z najżałośniejszych walk, jakie dane mi było oglądać. Oprócz tego nie był w stanie powstrzymać Maluma przed ucieczką ze swojej Wioski. Pełnej Skrallów. I dopiero po połączeniu sił z Metusem zaczął "kozaczyć" stając się coraz bardziej agresywny w stosunku do glatorian. Bo to wcale nie było tak, że inne plemiona cały czas były od siebie "oddalone" i nie współpracowały, a on miał najpotężniejszą armię na Bara Magna, nie, wcale.. Miejsce 9 Vezok - Nie, to nie ten Vezok999, gdyby o niego chodziło, to zająłby pierwsze miejsce. Chodzi o JOŁ JOŁ PYRAKĘ. Vezok był bez wątpienia najbardziej pechowym członkiem tego gangu. Hakann "przypadkowo" odpalił w jego kierunku włócznię fuzji, która rozdzieliła go na Vezoka i Vezona, na wieść o którym zachowywał się jak Muge, kiedy dostanie slow con w curve fever. Podczas podróży na Voya Nui Hakann zespawał właz do jego kapsuły, w której uprzednio porobił dziury. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wydostać z pułapki, ale musiał płynąć wpław na wyspę. Gdy z resztą grupy dostał się do Komnaty Życia, Vezon powiedział, że odda im maskę, jeśli tylko zabiją Vezoka. Jego towarzysze błyskawicznie przystali na tę propozycję. Gdy okazało się, że siódmy Piraka nawet gdyby chciał, to nie może pozbyć się maski, dla świętego spokoju połączył Reidka z nikim innym jak Vezokiem w jakieś monstrum, które pokonało pozostałych. Tak jak inni Piraka został zmutowany do postaci węża i pobity przez Axonna. Ciekawy życiorys, nie ma co. Miejsce 8 Spiriah - Oto osoba, której imię stało się synonimem porażki. Świetnie to o nim świadczy, nieprawdaż? Był odpowiedzialny za zmianę skakdi w brutalnych barbarzyńców, za co musiał ukrywać się przed własnym gatunkiem. Był członkiem grupy, która miała uwolnić Miserixa. Spiriah próbował przejąć łódź, którą płynęli, wykorzystał do tego Zyglaki. Jak nie trudno się domyślić zaliczył faila. Jego pomocnicy zostali pokonani przez gatunek Ehleka, a Brutaka szybkim wpierdolem pokazał mu, kto tutaj rządzi. Przypominam, że oprócz cienia miał w arsenale aż 42 moce Kraata, których użył wtedy aż zero. Gdy dotarli na Artidax najpierw nie mógł przejąć kontroli nad chmarą insektów, gdyż już rządził nimi ktoś potężniejszy. Potem ten ktoś potężniejszy pochłoną Spiriaha swoją mroczną ręką. Smutne. Miejsce 7 Karzahni - Brat Arthaki, z którym przegrał rywalizację o Maskę Kreacji. Był wariatem, który sporą część życia spędził w krainie zwanej tak samo jak on. Miał za zadanie naprawiać uszkodzonych Matoran, jednak był w tym gorzej niż kiepski i robił z nich pokracznych dziwaków. "E, dobra tam, dam wam broń i siedźcie cicho, jest spoko". Nie był w stanie powstrzymać szóstki Matoran przed opuszczeniem jego włości. W końcu zdecydował się zejść do otchłani razem z Manasami, by zdobyć maskę życia. Bo wcześniej tak dobrze mu poszło z Maską Kreacji >BD. Zmierzył się tam z Teridaxem, od którego dostał mentalny wpierdol, a potem z Leskovikkiem i dwójką Matoran, od których dostał fizyczny wpierdol. Warto wspomnieć, że nasz kolega Leszek nie był w stanie pokonać rannego rahi podczas walki trwającej kilka dni. Koniec końców zabił go Velika. Miejsce 6 Vakama - Jego występ w "Legendach Metru Nui" i "W sieci mroku" ktoś kiedyś pięknie podsumował nazywając go "pierdołowatą emo-ciotą". Przez pierwszy film smutał się, jaki to jest beznadziejny, jaka to z niego ciotka, jak to nic nie umie i się do niczego nie nadaje, że Toa Lhikan źle wybrał. I to w sumie wszystko co zrobił. Podczas walki z Makutą użył maski czasu w taki piękny sposób, że spowolnił czas wokół siebie i Lhikan musiał za niego umrzeć. A potem to nie on pokonał Makutę, lecz kamień. W sieci mroku był emo-ciotką, która weszła w okres buntu, bo go hejtował Matau i stał się zuy. No ale się nawrócił. Chyba po tym przestał być taką lamą, ale cóż. Trochę późno. Miejsce 5 Sidorak - Jeden z dwójki głównych antagonistów na rok 2005, władca hord Visoraków. Szkoda, że tak jakby NIGDY nikogo nie pokonał i był uber ciotą. Dał się rozstawiać po kątach Roodace, która owinęła go sobie wokół palca, uczył się walki u DH i dostał wpierdziel od Gladiatora, z odległości kilku(może kilkunastu) metrów nie potrafił trafić swoim Cero Keetongu, prawie rozpłakany poprosił Roodakę o pomoc. Ta go później wystawiła, zostawiając sam na sam z jakby nie patrzeć RANNYM Keetongu, który i tak go najebał. Nawet po śmierci Teridax po nim jeździł. Dwa razy. "Na twoje nieszczęście nie jestem Sidorakiem" i coś jeszcze. Heh. Miejsce 4 Toa Nuva(oprócz Kopaki, on był badassem) - NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSI TOA NA ŚWIECIE. Lol nope. A jeśli tak, to się nie dziwię, że wszyscy złole tak jeździli po Toa i mieli kilku zabitych na koncie. Te lamy pierdyliard pierdyliardów razy zostały najebane przez Bohroki-Kal, wcześniej pokłócili się i rozpadli, bo uznali, że są wystarczająco OP, by działać solo. No widać. Nie mogli pokonać Rahi Nui, zamiast tego zrobił to chędożony TURAGA VAKAMA. Potem też pierdyliard razy dostali po dupie od Bohroków, już Jaller MATORANIN spisał się lepiej od nich. Ale jakimś cudem wygrali. Szkoda, że gdy przybył Rahkshi to Gali i Tahu w kilka sekund zostali pokonani, po czym uznali "ok, wygrali, Ta-Koro stracone". Z kolei Pohatu i Onua TAK DZIELNIE bronili Onu-Koro, ze Onua sam je zniszczył, by przegnać Rahkshi. Heh, zupełnie jak Superman w Man of Shit. Ale to nie koniec ich pasma porażek, wyruszyli na Voya Nui, gdzie Piraka wyeliminowali ich błyskawicznie. Potem mieli problem z pokonaniem grupy Matoran. A jeszcze później Brutaka wziął ich wszystkich na strzała. W Karda Nui też nie było lepiej, Makuta ich jechali, gdyby nie OP Toa Ignika po ich stronie i Takanuva, to by długo nie powalczyli. RUA. Miejsce 3 Lewa - Dlaczego został wyróżniony jako jedyny z Toa Nuva? Bo pomijając osiągnięcia drużynowe, dwa razy był pod kontrolą "tych złych", raz za sprawą zainfekowanej Kanohi Makuty, a raz za sprawą Krana Bohroków. Reidak złamał jego Katanę o kolano, a jakby tego było mało Tren Krom przejął jego ciało, potem Terepała teleportował go w kosmos, a koniec końców nasz ulubiony Toa Powietrza został pojmany przez jakichś wieśniaków. http://i.imgur.com/BovVrrz.png Miejsce 2 Mata Nui - To w sumie zabawne, że jedna z najważniejszych postaci, wokół której toczy się główna linia fabularna bio jest takim przegrywem. Kolosalny robot, we wnętrzu którego istnieje cały świat, nad którym ma absolutną władzę miał tak wyjebane na swoich ludzi, że pozwolił się uśpić i obalić Teridaxowi. Co z tego, że gdyby chociaż odrobinę interesowało go co się dzieje we wnętrzu JEGO WŁASNEGO CIAŁA mógłby wyeliminować zagrożenie w kilka sekund. Swoją drogą był całkiem ogarnięty, Chirox i Mutran tworzyli chore, niebezpieczne rahi, inni Makuta byli okrutni i brutalni (Gdy Vortixx zdzierali z Matoran Widgety, Icarax rozwalił im kilka budynków, bardzo szlachetnie. A to jeszcze wtedy, gdy Makuta byli tymi dobrymi). Serio nie pomyślał, że nie można im do końca ufać? I jeszcze to MN ich stworzył, musiał oprócz cienia dać im aż 42 chędożone moce? Mata Nui przez prawie całą fabułę był "damą w opałach", spał i trzeba było ratować jego życie. Nawet umarł. Ale ożył. W samą porę, bo Makuta umieścił jego duszę w Ignice i wysłał ją w kosmos, a sam przejął ciało IKS DE. Na Bara Magna nie było lepiej, dyby nie Maska Życia zabiłby go Vorox. Albo Strakk. Kiedy doszło do ostatecznego starcia z Teridaxem zwycięzcą był odłamek planety, który zabił Makutę. Genialna postać. Miejsce 1 Wielkie Istoty - Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko co stworzyły te asy okazało się niewypałem lub mieli z tym późniejsze problemy. Odparli atak Annony i w związku z tym zrobili aż nic. Plaga śnienia? Zagłada plemienia żelaza? Who cares? Dali OP moce Władcom Żywiołów, by zamiast nich zajmowali się Spherus Magna. Ci spisali się tak dobrze, że doprowadzili do wojny, która zniszczyła planetę. Dosłownie, rozerwała ją na trzy części. Oczywiście WI podjęły próby zażegnania konfliktu, stworzył Battera, zmiennokształtnych, niewidzialnych sukinsynów, którzy atakowali każdego, kto miał broń. Przez to została wybita spora liczba skrallów, która musiała opuścić swój dom. I w sumie tyle. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że WI nie mogły ich potem wyłączyć iks de. Potem zamiast PORZĄDNIE przyłożyć się do ratowania planety, uznały, że nic już się nie da zrobić (heh, wszechświat zespolenia się kłania) i stworzyły Mata Nui'ego. O jego wspaniałych czynach już mówiliśmy. Ale to nie koniec. Po stworzeniu Maski Życia jakaś lama ją dotknęła i została przeklęta, brawo. Zlamili Zyglaki i... nic z nimi nie zrobili, a niech sobie żyją, nikomu krzywdą nie zrobią. Tak troszczyli się o Agori i Glatorian, że w żaden sposób nie starali im się im pomóc w przeżyciu na Bara Magna, ale z troski o nich stworzyli Marrendara, OPka, który miał zabić wszystkich Toa, gdyby byli jak Władcy Żywiołów. A nie, on wyruszył ich zabić w chwili gdy pojawili się na odnowionym SM, nie ważne co robili. OCZYWIŚCIE jego też nie mogli wyłączyć. Podsumowując, bio też miało swoich stulejarzy. Może to nie tak liczne grono jak HF, ale jednak. Tyle. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach